A different choice
by Miss. Flamingo
Summary: Do you think you can miss out on a moment? Then it’s too late, and the course of your life is changed forever? If Shawn hadn't walked away from her that night, where would he be now? Shawn/Abigail pairing.


_I know that you think I didn't show up the night that I was supposed to meet you at the carnival, but the truth is, I did...You were pacing back and forth that night, you waited around almost an hour before you walked away._

_The truth is Abigail; I think that I liked you too much. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew what that night would mean and even how my life could be different if I hadn't let you walk away._

This is just an AU, How different would things be if he hadn't let her walk away? This will only be in short snippets, and I'm going to try and include some more of the characters from the show as well.

Just another quick note before I get on with the story, I wanted to thank everyone who read my last story. Especially to the people who reviewed, because they just made my day. Unfortunately I don't own anything.

* * *

**7:23**

Step. Step. Step. Turn.

She checked her watch, 7:23. She had been waiting for him, pacing, for twenty three minutes. She had finally said yes to him, and he was twenty three minutes late.

7:36

Step. Step. Step. Turn. She had dressed up for tonight, worn her prettiest dress, favourite jacket, and it had taken her half an hour to do her hair.

7:42

She should have left by now. He wasn't coming.

7:48

Step. Step. Step. Turn.

7:54

Step. Step...

"Abigail"

'Shawn!' She turned around and hit him with her handbag, "You're fifty four minutes late. I didn't think... I thought that you stood me up."

Shawn shook his head, and reached for her hand giving her a goofy grin, "Never."

"So then where were you?" Abigail looked up to him expectantly, allowing him to take her hand.

He pulled her closer, and started to lead her towards the entrance of the carnival "I nearly didn't show.. I uh, I got nervous."

Abigail smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "I'm glad you came Shawn."

--------------------

Shawn leaned over the glass display case with Gus at his side, looking at the rows and rows of glittering jewellery.

"I can't believe it Shawn."

"I know man... Me neither... Who would know that there were so many different types...? How am I supposed to choose?"

Gus elbowed him in the side and rolled his eyes, "No Shawn... You're going to ask her to marry you."

"Well... We have been dating on and off for the past six years. Besides," Shawn shrugged and waved down the sales assistant behind the counter "Isn't it about time I settled down?"

The woman behind the counter made her way towards them, offering a big smile, "Is there anything I can help you guys with?"

"Actually, yes," Gus pointed towards Shawn "My buddy here is looking for an engagement ring.."

"Do you have any in his size?" Shawn interrupted pointing at Gus.

'Veronica' as her nametag read raised her eyebrows, and Gus elbowed Shawn in the ribs. "Just kidding" He said with a chuckle. "It's for a girl... really."

Veronica pursed her lips to suppress a laugh and turned towards Shawn, "Do you know what sorts of stones or settings she likes?"

Shawn looked at her blankly, and she ushered them towards a different display case, "When picking the ring keep in mind what sorts of jewellery she already has, and what colours she likes.." Her sentence trailed off and she clapped her hands together, "Now will you excuse me, I have to take care of something..."

Shawn nodded absently, eyes scanning over the rings in the display case while veronica wandered over to help another customer.

He stopped; face pressed against the glass and latched onto Gus' sleeve, pulling him towards the display case, "That one."

--------------------

It took Shawn a year to work up the courage to finally ask Abigail to marry him, and two years later their wedding was still getting planned, but that's what happened when you employed Gus as a wedding planner.

"I have the results here," the doctor looked up from the file on his desk, and Shawn felt Abigail lace her hand through his. He gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Miss Lytar, Mr Spencer. Now as this is your first pregnancy I'm going to go through what to expect..."

They tuned out the rest of what he was saying, and turned towards each other, grins lighting up their faces.

They were having a baby.

They were going to be parents.

* * *

Another Authors note: I thought long and hard about posting this, and I just wanted to thank you for getting this far. Please review, and let me know what you think. I'm unsure if I should continue this or not, and I would love to hear your thoughts on the matter. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
